The Substitute Teacher
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi works as a Substitute History teacher and gets called to works at Shikon High School for Delinquents.Kagome is more than ready to show that no good,impolite and precarious boy,who goes by 'Mello', that she won't be so easily scared off!
1. Split Decisions!

**The Substitute Teacher**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi works as a Substitute History teacher and gets called to works at Shikon High School for Delinquents in place of the pregnant Sango Taijiya, and after a few days working there, she's more than ready to quit, until young Mihael Keehl throws a few insults and jabs in her direction, informing her that "she never had a chance". Now, Kagome is more than ready to show that no good, impolite and precarious boy, who goes by 'Mello', that she won't be so easily scared off...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairings: Kagome/? – Sango/? (Not who you think!)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Crime**

**Rated: M for Mature**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, this will only _lightly_ touch on the subject of detectives, nothing else Death Note though, and nothing InuYasha. A completely different plot, an Alternate Universe, hope you all enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Split**** Decisions!**

**-x-x-x-**

_'This morning, when I woke up, I had a sticky note stuck to my forehead...kind of stuck in my hair. I remember, staring at this orange piece of paper that was essentially too close to my eyes, so it really ended up hurting after a while. It's just...how often do I wake up with a sticky on my forehead? I'll tell you how often, NEVER!'_

Papers were stacked in abundance on an oak wood desk. A petite hand trailed long fingers across the stack then down before tipping them over with unmatched determination.

_'I'm not mad...I'm actually kind of happy...it's just, that note. Let me tell you what that...NOTE...said. "Dear Kaggi, I know it's sudden, but I need you to fill in for me come Monday! Thanks for letting me spend the night, I'll call you later, Sango!" This kind of note wouldn't bother me...had I been filling in for 'just' a day, but as it stands, I received a call from her, she's pregnant, and I'm now her substitute, for a classroom full of DELINQUINTS! But it's fine; I won't let this get to me. Come tomorrow, I will go to Shikon High School for Delinquents, and I will teach like I would at any other school. I won't let a class of miscreants scare me off!'_

A hand irritable closed a book and placed the pen moments ago used down on the table. "Stupid Sango..."

**_My name is Kagome Higurashi; I keep a journal, and collect my thoughts, all of my thoughts, inside. I've been doing this since I was just a little girl, when my dad fell ill and I started losing sleep. The doctor recommended I write in a journal, and I got hooked. I lost my father four years ago, during a heart failure, and now I live with my broth in a three room apartment. My mother and grandfather live on the Sunset Shrine, but Souta, my sixteen year old brother, he didn't want to stay there after dad died, so when he was twelve, he moved in with me. I was, at the time, sixteen, now twenty-one; my mom had been hesitant, but also weak of mind, and so she consented, letting me live in my own place with Souta._**

**_Now, we being the...'good kids'...that we are, we visit her as often as possible, without actually 'moving' back in. When I turned seventeen, I started College, with a part time job as a Cosplay Café Waitress, which...actually, I still do occasionally after school hours and such, but only as a volunteer. Financially, I'm set, but Cosplaying...it's just so much fun!_**

**_In College, I majored in History and Literature, I took a couple different languages on the side, being a History Major, different cultures attracted me in different ways; Italy, Russia, the Aztec and Hindu...all of the different cultures had there own unique appeal, from the style of clothes, to there festivals, language and currency. My favorite, to this day, is probably Greece and the culture of the Greek Islands. The Greek Gods and Goddesses have always fascinated me, especially the virgin Goddess Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, twin sister to the Sun God Apollo. She is often represented as a lithe young woman with a bow and arrow. I had actually taken up archery because of my high regard for the mythological goddess. Oh...I got off topic. I guess what it comes down to is...I'm just your ordinary twenty-one year old girl. I'm single and currently crushing on one of my neighbors, he lives with his brother. His name is Sesshoumaru, and from what I can tell, he doesn't even know my name or existence; like I said, an ordinary twenty-one year old._**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Next Morning)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome entered her new classroom, smiling as she stepped in to see new faces all turn to her. She slid the door shut behind her and made her way behind the desk in front of the class. Taking a piece of chalk, she neatly wrote her name on the chalkboard behind her before turning to the class and bowing. Straightening up, she smiled, "Hello everyone, I'll be substituting for Ms. Taijiya while she's on maternity leave; my name is Kagome Higurashi, you may call me Ms. K, Ms. Higurashi or Ms. H, whatever you prefer or find yourself to be more comfortable with." Taking up a binder in her arms, she opened it and looked to the students, "...We are missing two students..."

"..."

"Alright, I see the classes loyalty to one another is more important than an attendance. If I don't know who is missing, I'll mark everyone as absent."

**"WAH~!"**

"No fair lady! It's Matt and Mello!"

Kagome smiled, looking up to the one who had cried out indignantly, "You are..."

"Hmph, Inuyasha,"

"Ah, Mr. Taisho, thank you for informing me. You are in the wrong seat..."

He scoffed, "No one sits in assigned seats, lady!"

She scribbled something down on the seating charts and smiled, "Everyone stand up!"

They jumped and did as told, standing up, they watched curiously as she picked up a meter stick and walked around the classroom, tapping people on the head as she did. "Everyone I tapped, move your seats to the back of the room, everyone else, sit down."

She watched the class as they moved about the room with their chairs, placing them in the back of the classroom before returning to their desks. "Starting today, everyone who chooses not to sit in their assigned seats, will stand by their chosen seats."

One girl frowned, "You can't do that!" slamming her fist on the desk she yelled, "How do you even know who is supposed to sit where?"

Kagome looked at the seating charts and smiled, "Well, you're a dead give away, no offense, but unless your name is Miroku, I doubt that's your seat. I think you look more like a Misa."

She blushed, "Your right, Misa is Misa Amane."

"I know," She turned the binder to face them and they stared at the profile of Misa with her seat assignment and other information on the page, along with a small picture at the right hand corner of the page.

**"..."**

Kagome smiled, "I got tabs on everyone in this class before coming in, the principal in charge is an old friend of my mom's, so it wasn't too difficult. Then, matching the names and faces to the seating charts, I figured out who was in the wrong seat and who wasn't. Now, tomorrow, unless you want to stand during class, you'll learn from today."

Misa frowned, but said nothing else, the same as everyone else in class.

"Until our other two students arrive, if they arrive, why not we go over building blocks; we'll start with Data Center DNA!"

The class stared at the white board as she wrote in bold red letters, **DATA CENTER: DNA**, across it.

"This is History class! Not..." Misa stared at the board, "Whatever that is..."

"Oh...this is punishment. History is something you learn everyday, everywhere you go, you are surrounded by history. Family history, Japanese history, American history, Italian history and German History...all sorts of cultures can be found in the steps you take. The shrines you visit, even the grocers that you go to for your shopping. Today, for punishment, we will be studying **'Tightening Server and Storage Integration in Virtualized Data Centers'**, okay?" She smiled, facing the class after writing the subject on the board.

**"...?"**

Kagome laughed silently in her head. The classroom door opened and two kids stumbled in laughing. She smiled, watching the both the boy with blonde shoulder length hair and blue eyes and the boy with auburn red hair and goggles that hid his eyes, the two hadn't taken notice yet of her, until they looked up at the silence.

Stopping in their trek to their seats, they turned to the _substitute_ teacher and frowned. Looking to the class and at all the students standing, they made to sit down when they found their seats gone.

"What the hell...who the fuck took my chair?" The blonde shouted heatedly. She took note of how the entire class seemed to shrink back a bit.

Kagome looked to her binder and flipped the pages before stopping mid flip, "Ah, let's see, temperamental, violent, excessive use of foul language...you must be...Mr. Keehl."

His eyes took on a dark hue and narrowed on her. For a moment, she had actually felt a trimmer of fear run down her spine, glancing down, she read over a small scribbled note at the corner of the page.

**_K, try not to tread on Mihael's bad side, call him 'Mello', let him sit wherever. Also, don't upset Matt. He isn't mean or a bad child, but Mihael is EXTREMLY protective of him. Call if you need anything!_**

**_-Sango_**

_'Sorry Sango, but I'm a teacher, not a maid. If I had come here to let him have his way, I would have taken up another position.'_

"You're new, so _obviously_...you don't know better." Mello pulled out a chocolate bar and opened it, pulling his chair back to his desk and then pulling one back to Matt's desk, he sat down and perched his tinny shoes up on the desk. "Don't call me by that name, I am in charge in this classroom. So, everyone can go and get there seats."

Kagome watched as everyone started moving towards their seats, except the few who were seated anyways. Kagome sighed, "Get back to your desks, or you will all need to see the nurse due to headaches."

They hesitated, before one look from Mello had them moving to their seats and taking them back to their desks.

"You try to be nice." She pulled out an MP3 and put the ear pieces in her ears before blasting the volume and turning it on. Taking out something that looked like a metal back scratcher with thin metal prongs at the tip, the class stared curiously at it. She was a nice teacher, but she was also good at what she did. In a fluid motion, she flipped the white board over and the chalk board faced the class. In a single action, she had the entire class crying out, hands over their ears and heads against their knees or desks. Again, she did it, looking at her class; she watched their reactions before once more, dragging the metal pinpoints across the chalkboard. She didn't hear anything, but she imagined it to be rather painful. Removing the ear pieces, she watched as Mello made his way angrily towards her and placed the prongs against the board only to watch a few, if not most of the student grab hold of some part of him.

"Mello..." Matt said his name, pulling his friends shirt and guiding him back to his seat.

"Listen carefully, Mihael Keehl, I have no problem with calling you by Mello, but you will not try and override my authority again. This is how the chain of command goes, Students, Janitor, Teacher Aide, Student President, Teacher, Vice Principal, Principal. Got it? You come here to learn, to gain an education, and if you aren't here for an education, than leave my classroom and don't return. You will receive an **'F'** for the remainder of the year and I will carry on teaching the students here for an education. This goes for everyone. If you think you are ready to live life, then by all means, I will set you up with interviews and you can try your hand at working."

Misa frowned, not sure if she were really serious. "You're lying,"

Kagome turned and faced the blonde, "I don't lie, Miss. Amane. I'm highly against it. If you, any of you, believe that school is unimportant, and that without a high school diploma you can get a job, a well paying job, and a car, a house of your own, and pay for your bills, food and everything else that comes with it, than please step out into the halls and I will take a head count. I will set you all up with interviews according to your strengths and you will be on your way to a _successful future_."

She watched Mello stand and leave; Matt followed him, which didn't really shock her. She marked their names and watched as Misa and a few others stood. She made more marks and took a head count of those who were left. "Eleven out of twenty-four. More than half the class thinks they can brave reality. Oh..." She smiled, "This will be good." She left the room and shut the door behind her.

Looking to the student before her, no longer was she smiling, "Its Monday, so what we are going to do is set up interviews for you tomorrow, you will come in to school after classes tomorrow to do so. Come in after classes, do what you want until then. But understand, you aren't done with school just yet. I want this to be your last assignment. In one week, from the day you guys _start_ work, and seven days after, I want a written, five hundred word essay on whether or not you still feel that you can live without the education that can provide a better future for you, or if you want to return to class and try to make a superior future than what would have been. I want you to provide your experiences while working that one week, whether it was easy or hard, why it was the way you said, and if it was what you expected. What your manager, supervisor and coworkers thought about you, and what you thought about your efforts and work ethics. I will write the details of this essay out on paper and have it printed for each of you, then after classes today, we will figure out which fields you are all best equipped for. Until then, do whatever you want...but don't be late."

She returned back to the students in her class. "Everyone who is left, please grab a chair and sit down, we will start history. Tomorrow, I will assign new seats. Also," She stepped up to one of the students, loosely holding the undone tie, her other hand took a lock of another students un-brushed hair. "Tomorrow, I expect to see each of you, with your hair brushed and nicely styled, clothes clean and pressed, neatly worn. If you need help tying a tie, get a fellow classmate, friend or teacher to help you. I want my students to _look_ like students. Open the history book in your desk to page forty-six, we will continue where Sango left off. Mr...hm, Mr. Rivers, or...do you also have a preferred nick name?"

"...Near."

"Alright, Near, please read until I say stop."

He glanced to the closed book on his desk, "Chapter eight: Postwar Japan, since 1945. After World War II had ended,Japanwas devastated. All the large cities (with the exception of Kyoto), the industries and the transportation networks were severely damaged. A severe shortage of food continued for several years. The occupation ofJapan by the Allied Powers started in August 1945 and ended in April 1952. General MacArthur was its first Supreme Commander. The whole operation was mainly carried out by theUnited States."

Kagome watched his eyes drift shut as he continued, twirling a lock of hair with one finger, she noticed none of the other students seemed to be paying attention as they read along with what he said in their own books. _'He's memorized the chapter? No...He's memorized the book...he knew what chapter was on what page without looking...amazing.'_

He opened his eyes at the sound of pages turning next to him; Kagome was standing beside him with his book, smiling gently at him as she placed the book down on his desk on the page he was reading aloud. "Japanbasically lost all the territory acquired after 1894. In addition, the Kurile Islands were occupied by the Soviet Union, and the Ryukyu Islands, including Okinawa, were controlled by theUSA. Okinawa was returned to Japan in 1972, however a territorial dispute withRussiaconcerning theKurile Islandshas not been resolved yet."

She mouthed 'Just humor me,' when he went to close his book. Watching as he nodded and placed his hand back down in his lap. The boy wore the uniform, but by the looks of it, he had bleached out the color of...everything, his hair also looked to be bleached white. "You can stop, Near, next...Miss. Kagura."

"The remains ofJapan's war machine were destroyed, and war crime trials were held. Over 500 military officers committed suicide right afterJapansurrendered, and many hundreds more were executed for committing war crimes. Emperor Showa was not declared a war criminal."

Watching this student, the girl had black hair in a twist with ringlets randomly falling from the tight twist. Her eyes were a crimson red, and actually, she had a similar look to that of the boy next to her. He had crimped black hair and crimson red eyes like hers. Looking at her binder, she took note of their last names. _'Naraku Onigumo and...Kagura Kaze...they're not related?'_

"A new constitution went into effect in 1947: The emperor lost all political and military power, and was solely made the symbol of the state. Universal suffrage was introduced and human rights were also forbidden to ever lead a war again or to maintain an army. Furthermore, Shinto and the state were clearly separated."

This continued for a while with Kagome calling on different students every so often. The class ended and she passed out a multiple choice question sheet packet on the subject. "Since class was short, we only finished part A of the packet in terms of studying the lesson, so that's the part you'll do for homework." Everyone stood and left, not bowing or saying goodbye, just leaving. Kagome sighed, waiting for her next class to come in; she stopped herself from crying out in self-pity. Soft footsteps called to her attention and she looked up to see 'Near' standing in front of her. "Near...?"

"If I may, please let me do both packets."

"..." Kagome opened her drawer and pulled out the packet B. "You don't have to, Near. You can, but you don't need to."

"...I want to."

_'Can't argue with the persistent, I guess. At least he wants to learn.'_ She handed him the packets then frowned, "About your uniform...and hair."

"My hair is natural. I am albino, Miss. Kagome."

Her eyes widened, standing up, she moved closer and stared curiously at the pale skinned boy. "Hm...Albino, huh..." Placing her hand on his white curls, he patted him with a smile before placing her hands on her hips. "Albinism is understandable for your hair, but your uniform can't be pristine. You look good in white, Near, but I'm sure you'll look better in blue. Go get a new uniform, I'll write you a note."

"..." He looked as if he were going to say something, but instead, he glanced left and brought a finger to a lock of hair which he persisted in twirling.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked at the clock, it was three now, classes were over, and before her were the thirteen students that had left her class. "Flip the packet over, and start. This test will tell me your strengths, stay home tomorrow, I will have them call you in tomorrow around 12:00. At the top of the page, give the number you'd prefer to be contacted at. Also, your preferred job, I'll see what I can do."

Everyone did the tests, and they took a few hours to complete it; well, that was to be expected though. The test covered all of their subjects, a few silly ones in the work ones, secretarial and other types of situations. Shoot, some that only Misa would be able to answer. Things about Gucci, Channel and Dolce & Gabbana...some things only the guys would know about; current Scores in football, baseball, soccer and even pool. On the other hand, there were things neither would know, things concerning crime cases you would have to sit in for, to know anything about, and she highly doubted any of her _delinquent_ students spent time in a court house listening to the ramblings of a juror, judge and couple of lawyers.

She could see everyone stop at the last part, staring up at her, she smiled and held a finger up, signaling them to wait till the last few caught up. Once everyone was staring at her like she'd lost her mind, she stood up. "So, this last part of the test, as the title reads, is a **Seven Question Reality Check**. If you can't answer these seven questions now, you'll be back in this class by the end of the seven day cut-off date. I don't mean you have to write something, just anything; no, you have to truly know the answer to these questions. You can't copy, there is no copying, this is you, all of it, so be honest, and really take your time to think about it. These Seven Questions will also be helping me pick out the _right_ jobs for you; so...good luck." She smiled, sitting back down as they finished the last portion of their test. Picking up one of the spare tests, she read over the questions.

_'The questions were actually single questions with interconnected questions grouped together; like the first one, asking yourself about the direction of your life: **Do you know where you are going? **Without a destination in mind, any road will take you there. **Does your life make sense to you?** **Are you living your life with meaning, direction, and purpose or are you living by default, billowing in the wind?** Many people waste precious time complaining about how unhappy they are or about how life just isn't how it's 'supposed' to be. But complaining, making excuses, blaming others, or playing a victim won't change anything. You can learn to take the actions required to get where you want to go. But first, you need to know where you want to go!'_

Glancing up at the students, she wondered curiously just how many of them knew where they were going. She'd read their background files and their school history records, and from what she could see, they weren't heading anywhere good. She could on hope that, perhaps, by some miracle, this experience would be all that was necessary to pull them out of their delusions that the world would fold to their every whim without a little effort on their part.

_'Then, the second question; **Your life is like sailing a boat. In the distance is the horizon, your point of reference for your destination. And while keeping your eye on that spot, you are also tending to the boat**. **Are you tending to your boat? **Meaning, are you doing the things you need to do to care for yourself? **In what ways might you want to improve your health and fitness? **This is not about being a certain weight; it's about your health. **When was the last time you saw your primary care physician? Do you have one? Are you experiencing any physical pain that requires your attention? Are there medical tests you've been putting off? Are you addicted to anything? **They need to understand, they are the most important person in their life. **Without you, what do you have? Besides you, who else hurts when you delay doing what's best for you? Does that matter to you? **Most people say that family is of greatest value. Well, when you don't take care of yourself, the people who love you the most suffer the consequences.'_

She would laugh if the situation wasn't so dependent on the outcome of the test they were taking.

_'Question three, **how are your finances? Are you in debt or are you solvent? What part of your finances requires your attention?** If you're in debt, the first thing is to stop digging yourself into more debt. Create a plan of action to get out of debt and make sure you do the inner work necessary to shift your mindset so that you never get into debt again. People often overspend due to low self-esteem or lack of knowledge about money. If all you do is change your circumstances but don't change how you think about money, you are bound to repeat the pattern. They should figure this out quickly, hopefully.'_

"?"

Kagome glanced to Misa and smiled, "Yes,?"

"What if you don't have a boat?"

Kagome just stared, she was worried most for the beautiful blonde sitting innocently before her. She wasn't the only one staring though. Mello and Matt were also staring. However, it looked like Misa wasn't the only one curious, the other ten, not counting Matt and Mello, and obviously Misa who had asked, were also staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"...that isn't what the question means. When it asks, if you are tending to your boat, it's referring to whether or not you are tending to your health, fitness, so on and so forth. Are you tending to yourself?" Mello said slightly irked by the blonde's lack of common sense.

"...OH!" She laughed, "That makes sense!"

Kagome shook her head, looking curiously at Mello, she couldn't help smile, _'You are more than you appear, Mello, why is it you act outspokenly foolish in class...when you are so much more insightful than I think even you are aware of.'_

He looked up and his steal blue eyes locked with her own cobalt blue, and she couldn't take her eyes away, she didn't want to. They were so...zealous...she could see a storm of emotions passing through with every second. She was suffocating...his gaze was overpowering, crushing her. Her heart was racing, she was sure that he was trying to intimidate her...or...most likely just curious as to why she was staring him right in the eyes...either way, he _was_ intimidating her...whether it was on purpose or inadvertent...he was doing it. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to look back down at the paper where she opened her eyes and continued reading the rest of question three.

'**If you are on the road to financial freedom, what other things might you need to tend to? Are you happy with the return on your investment portfolio? Does your Will need updating? Do you have a Durable Power of Attorney and a Living Will? Are you earning as much as possible given your skill set or is it time to investigate alternative job possibilities or ask for a raise?** You don't know unless you investigate. Several people have explored their worth in the marketplace and have found they are worth much more than their current position is paying. Then they ask for raises or go for new positions. It's worth the time and effort to check...I wonder how many will even bother...'

Kagome glanced out the window before sighing, it was starting to get dark out; she was going to have to walk everyone home just to feel safe.

_'Question four is...**What kind of emotional baggage are you carrying and what do you need to do to let go of it?** We live in a busy society. Having not stopped in months, or years to experience and acknowledge the reality of your pain, you might not realize just what the pain is costing you in terms of happiness, relationships and connection, and even your physical health.** Where is your pain? What things do you need to forgive yourself for? Is there someone in your life who you have yet to forgive or who deserves more trust than you've given them? What are you holding onto? **Accepting your own humanity is a huge step in lightening your load as you walk the thousand miles of your life. Learning to let go of the pain of your past will make the present much more enjoyable.'_

"Miss. Kagome, I'm too young to have a Will...that's for old people."

"..." Kagome sighed, "Miss. Amane, answer the way you feel you should answer. It's your test..." She looked to Mello who had gone to say something after the blonde had made her comment. "Not opened for discussion...Mello. You have your knowledge on the subject, and she...has hers. This test is what will choose your future, and you can't choose her future, take care of your own."

Mello glared, but returned to his test.

'He's going to be the reason I quit my job, I'm sure of it! Question Five; **In what ways are you "shoulding" yourself?** People focus their attention on things they "should" do, they think they "have" to do, but they don't want to do. Somewhere in their thought processes, they harbor the belief that they have no choice about how they "should" spend their time and the things they "should" have. They always have a choice. They may not like the options but there are always choices. They may have unrealistic expectations for how their life should be. The gap between this fantasy and reality causes them pain, suffering, and guilt. I guess...you can never achieve unrealistic expectations. Everyone needs to give themselves permission to challenge these beliefs about what life is supposed to be like. **What do you think is supposed to be different?**'

"Shoulding isn't a word."

"..." Kagome laughed, "I'm aware. What's really going to knock you off your boots is the fact that the man who created this test...was none other than the Genius Literature Professor, Fumio Wakahisa, his name means 'Ancient Literary Scholar', yet...he could find no word but one that didn't exist, to convey his meaning and an understanding to those who took his test. Shoulding..." She smiled, gesturing for them to carry on.

_'Two questions left, six; **where's your fear? **Fear is an insidious thing. It keeps you stuck in your comfort zone and will keep you from experiencing more success and happiness in your life. If something is not the way you want it to be, examine your fears. **Is money or indebtedness an issue for you?** You might fear being alone or abandoned. **Do you fear failure or success? Do you fear being taken advantage of or being controlled? **Anything you fear runs your life. By succumbing to your fear, you give it power over you. It's time to take control and overcome your fear do you succeed in spite of it.'_

Kagome looked at the clock on her desk, and then brought her attention back to her paper, _'The last, seventh question. **What do you value the most? What is most important to you: Is it money? Surviving? Is it work? Family? Your health?** Your life is a reflection of what you value the most. If there is an area that is challenging for you, look at the choices you are making; what you choose to do in any given moment is an expression of your values. Too often, people act unconsciously, without considering what is most important. Knowing what you value will help guide your decisions. **Do you stay late at work or attend your daughter's dance recital? Are you taking a vacation this year with your spouse/family or will you work straight through in order to impress others by how diligent you are?** Consider what you might be valuing the next time you yell at your spouse, or lie to a friend, or choose to work late when your family is expecting you. Balance is important and being clear about what you value will help you to live true to your integrity, which helps you sleep well at night. Whatever frustrates you and keeps you up at night, whatever difficulties you currently have, face them. By asking the tough questions, you shed some light on the issues you need to deal with so you can experience greater happiness. Awareness is very powerful. When you give yourself the gift of awareness, you open yourself up to explore the possibilities of your life and you give yourself the power to make conscious choices for yourself and your life. If you don't ask the questions, you'll stay in the dark. A safe place for sure, but a very shallow place to live your life. I wonder what their answers will be.'_

"Done,"

Kagome looked up to see Matt standing in front of her, a rather tired look in his eyes as he pulled something from his back pocket. She smiled, "Mute it, other than that, I don't care if you play it while waiting for Mello."

Matt stared at her for a moment before turning the little volume control on the side of his game until it was completely muted. Sitting down by the door with his bag, he played his game, waiting patiently for his best friend to continue.

"Misa is done!"

"I will take everyone home once done, so─"

"Misa's boyfriend is waiting at the front entrance."

"...alright then, here." Kagome handed her the paper next to her. "I'll be in contact with your guardian around eight, inform them."

"Kay!" Misa took the paper and left with her stuff, a skip in her step.

Mello laughed a little, "Misa doesn't have a boyfriend,"

Kagome smiled, "I know, I've looked over everyone's background status...Misa lives near, so...I can only hope she goes straight home."

"..." Mello signed his name and number at the top before standing, Inuyasha doing the same. Both walked up to the front and handed in their tests. "I'm crashing at Matt's place, both of my parents are out of town, so you'll need to contact them by cell. Their numbers are beneath mine. Matt lives nearby, so we'll walk. Come on Matt." Mello said, grabbing two of the papers and his bags. "We'll be late tomorrow."

"Reason?"

"..."

Matt sighed, "My mom is in the hospital, I'll be helping out my dad tomorrow, and Mello's going to help too." He pocketed his hand and pulled out a lighter, twirling it back and forth, Kagome frowned.

"Smoking is a bad habit, Matt. Stop while you still have the chance..."

"Hm..."

Shaking her head, she collected the tests as they came in, "I'll be here till six tomorrow, come before then so we can set the interviews up."

The two nodded and left.

"Then there were ten, anyone else walking home?"

"Mom is picking me up,"

Kagome looked to a girl with black hair in a bob cut, Yura Hirisaki, "That's fine," She handed the girl a copy as she passed her desk and left the classroom.

"I live just next door to the school." This boy looked exactly like Naraku, only, with brown eyes instead of red. "...Kagewaki Hitomi...strange...oh, you can go ahead. Here," She handed him the paper. _'Those three...they all have different last names, am I wrong? Are they not family?'_

A few more left, leaving four to be taken home, Inuyasha was one among the group, and he went home last as she did. Making sure each one got the paper before leaving, Kagome made her way inside with all of the tests.

"Uh...Miss. Kagome, you don't need to walk me to my door." Inuyasha smirked, "Unless you plan on following me inside."

Kagome laughed, "Honestly Inuyasha, I would have thought that at least one of you would notice your own neighbor. Be sure to give that paper to 'Lord Sesshoumaru.'"

Inuyasha froze, "Lord?"

She laughed harder, "Doesn't he act like one? He even looks like one." Coming to her door, she unlocked it and entered, "Goodnight." She said, shutting the door behind her. It was six forty now, so she had a _lot_ of work before her. Taking the first one, Mail Jeevas (Matt).

**'Matt**

**Cell: 998-739-2281**

**House: 998-827-1109**

**Test Syllabus**

**MATH Pg. 1-3**

**HISTORY Pg. 4-6**

**SCIENCE Pg. 7-8**

**GEOGRAPHY Pg. 9-11**

**INTERNATIONAL LINGUISTICS Pg. 12-14**

**LANGUAGE ARTS Pg. 15-17**

**BASICS IN BEAUTY Pg. 18-19**

**LAW Pg. 20-22**

**CRIMINAL JUSTICE Pg. 23-25**

**SECRETARIAL Pg. 26-27**

**PHILOSOPHY Pg. 28-30**

**RELIGION Pg. 31-32**

**ECONOMICS Pg. 33-34**

**CHEMISTRY Pg. 35-37**

**LOGIC Pg. 38-40**

**STATISTICS Pg. 41-42**

**BUSINESS Pg. 43-44**

**MILITARY SCIENCE Pg. 45-46**

**TECHNOLOGICAL STUDIES Pg. 47-48**

**SEVEN QUESTION REALITY CHECK Pg. 49-50**

Kagome pulled out the answer sheet for the questions on pages 1 through 48, marking the incorrect with a red circle around each number that was wrong, she did so as quickly as possible, wanting to get them done before tonight. Looking at the clock, she was reminded of the calls, now almost seven thirty. "Damn!"

Picking up her phone she moved to the table and pulled up Mello's test, "...nine, nine, eight...thirteen, thirteen, forty-seven, twenty-three." She was talking out loud, which wasn't rare really, listening as the phone rang, she smiled when someone on the other line picked up.

_"Allo? Eto Gavriil,"_

_"..." Kagome frowned, 'Russian? That punk...trying to make a fool out of me,' Kagome grinned, "__Zdravstvui__̆__te__, g-n Keehl, __pravil__ʹ__no__? __Eto__ Kagome Higurashi, __uchitelʹ__istorii__ v Mihaelʹ__."_

_"Da? To, chto etot malʹ__chik na etot raz?"_

"Da nichego, voobshche nichego. My delae·eeksperiment v techenie odnoĭ nedeli, gdestudentam poprobovatʹ svoi sily v rabote. Oni, kazhet·sya, dumayut, chto eto tak legko oboĭtisʹ v zhizni bezobrazovaniya, ya dam ih poprobovatʹ. YA prosto hotel, chtoby vy znali. Razve eto horosho?"

_"Eto zdorovo! Daĭ__temalʹ__chiku chto-to na rabotu! Sdelatʹ__ eto trudno, slozhnye, interesnye, inache on ne budet zabotitʹ__sya, chtoby poprobovatʹ__."_

"YA ponimayu , ya zhelayu vamspokoĭnoĭ nochi, mister Keehl . Peredaĭte, pozhaluĭsta, privet Vashyeĭ zhene."

_Eto bylo by trudno sdelatʹ__, tak kak ya ne videl svoyu zhenu, tak kak ona zabolelaparu let nazad posle nashego razvoda. Ona vyshla zamuzh zaottsa, chto krasnyĭ__ pank golovu, chto sleduyushchim moim synom, kak poteryannyĭ__ shchenok. Takoĭ__slabyĭ__ malʹ__chik. YA ne znayu, kak moĭ__ malʹ__chik mozhet stoyatʹ__ego iz vidu._

"Oh...YA vizhu, to spokoĭnoĭ nochi, mister Keehl."

_"спокойной ночи"_

_(Hello, this is Gavriil._

Hello, Mr. Keehl, correct? This is Kagome Higurashi, Mihael's History teacher.

_Oh? What has that boy done this time?_

Oh, nothing, nothing at all. We are doing an experiment for one week, where the students try their hand at working. They seem to think it's so easy to get by in life without an education, I'll let them try. I just wanted to let you know. Is that alright?

_That's great! Give the boy something to work for! Make it hard, challenging, interesting, or he won't care to try._

I understand, I wish you a good night, Mr. Keehl. Please give my regards to your wife.

_That would be difficult to do since i haven't seen my wife since she fell ill a couple years back after our divorce. She married the father of that red head punk that follows my son like a lost puppy. Such a weak boy. I don't know how my boy can stand the sight of him._

Oh...I see, then good night, Mr. Keehl.

_Good night)_

Kagome turned her phone off and stared down at the two tests on the table before her. "...step brothers..."

_~I'm crashing at Matt's place, both of my parents are out of town, so you'll need to contact them by cell~_

"He must hurt...not wanting anyone to know..."

_~We'll be late tomorrow~_

"Mello...Matt..."

_~My mom is in the hospital, I'll be helping out my dad tomorrow, and Mello's going to help too~_

She sighed, then continued making her calls, tomorrow was going to be...a busy day.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter, please leave a review and your thoughts on the chapter!**


	2. Interview Shock

**The Substitute Teacher**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi works as a Substitute History teacher and gets called to works at Shikon High School for Delinquents in place of the pregnant Sango Taijiya, and after a few days working there, she's more than ready to quit, until young Mihael Keehl throws a few insults and jabs in her direction, informing her that "she never had a chance". Now, Kagome is more than ready to show that no good, impolite and precarious boy, who goes by 'Mello', that she won't be so easily scared off...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairings: Kagome/? – Sango/? (Not who you think!)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Crime**

**Rated: M for Mature**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, this will only **_**lightly**_** touch on the subject of detectives, nothing else Death Note though, and nothing InuYasha. A completely different plot, an Alternate Universe, hope you all enjoy!**

**A/N: To my unknown reviewer. I do finish my stories, recently I started Bloody Tears again, so I'm working on chapter six of that now, however, I could just as easily discontinue all of my stories. I write more for a satisfaction in my always improving skill, not for anything else. I do enjoy reviews, but needless remarks like, "Do you ever finish a story," are not recommended, I will discontinue. Please leave those kinds of remarks as a PM, and don't send it to my stories. I have been on this site since 2005, I have 143 stories...**_**uploaded**_**...the number of stories I haven't uploaded or unlimited, as I am always coming out with new ideas. If it helps, my irritation has made me update, feel proud of yourself.**

**Now, had you left your screen name on , all I would have said was 'Yes, I make sure to finish my stories once I've posted them; I am committed to 100 percent. This means, I won't write a chapter if I feel it won't be up to par with my standards.'**

**It's such a cowardice move making a comment but not leaving a way of contact. I'm happy that you like or 'love' my stories, but I can't stand when people don't give me the chance to respond in gratitude to their kindness or suggestive criticism or whatever. I hope this doesn't sound mean, its how my personality is, I'm outspoken and honest, but this was all I could do to convey how I felt.**

**Sorry for that everyone, back to the story. I do hope everyone enjoys. ^o^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Interview SHOCK**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat grading all of the homework turned in; her class 'what was left of it' was in the middle of a ten question test that was simply a review of what they had read. It was open book, so it was all there. She looked to Near and frowned, he had received the new uniform, yet...he had also bleached this one. She looked to her journal, smiling, she looked forward to the minute the others got here. Her class was dressed neatly, hair done and just the perfect image of a well behaved and respectable class. Kagome looked up once more at Near, he was neat, polished, and polite...but she couldn't excuse this. She would need to speak with him after class again.

**-x-x-x-**

Near stayed in his seat after the bell rang, watching the substitute teacher as she neatly placed the tests just finished in her desk.

"Is something wrong Near?"

"Mm, you looked like you had something you needed to say to me. If I was mistaken, then excuse me." He stood to leave.

Kagome looked at him for a moment, "Sit back down," She smiled, "I thought you were going to come to school in the _right_ uniform."

"This is the─"

"By style, yes, but not color." She interrupted.

"..."

"Near?"

"Would Miss. Kagome be able to attend dinner with my family this Saturday?"

Kagome's eyes widened, _'CHANGING THE SUBJECT MUCH?'_ Kagome gave a soft laugh, "May I ask what the occasion is?"

"My mother will be coming home on Saturday."

"..."

"She's coming home to meet you."

'_Me?'_

"She says it's important that she meets you." He pulled an envelope from his school jacket and held it out to her. "This is concerning my uniform."

"..." Kagome stared blankly at the letter before taking it, watching him stand and leave her classroom, she glanced down at the letter and opened it.

_**Recipient: Miss. Higurashi**_

_**Correspondent: Madam Rivers**_

_**You are hereby invited to attend Dinner at the Rivers Manor, please come dressed in formal attire; an escort is not required, but recommended. Attire color scheme must be white, pristine and in the cleanest of conditions.**_

_**Time: 6:00 p.m.**_

_**Location: Sunset Valley Blvd. 12899 "River Mansion"**_

_**We await your arrival~**_

"...doesn't seem as if I have a choice...but I don't own...white formalwear." Kagome sighed, "Guess I'm going shopping come Friday."

"MISS. KAGOME! MISA'S HERE!"

"!" Kagome held her hand over her heart, turning to see four of her students standing behind her. "Miss. Amane, Mr. Shinichi, Mr. Shinichi and Mr. Matsuda...we will go ahead and start. We'll be using both this room and the one across from us. The teacher has already consented. So," Kagome grabbed her journal and the test packets. "Miss. Amane, we will start with you, everyone else, take a seat, tell the others to do the same when they arrive." The other three nodded and sat wherever; Kagome took Misa across to the other room and placed her things at the desk. "Pull up a seat." Misa smiled and did as told.

"What are we going to do?" Misa asked in anticipation.

"One sec," Kagome faced the bored and started writing out the girls test scores. "I will only write your _passing_ scores, I'm really not surprised by your results."

**SCIENCE Pg. 7-8 (90)**

**LANGUAGE ARTS Pg. 15-17 (80)**

**BASICS IN BEAUTY Pg. 18-19 (100)**

**SECRETARIAL Pg. 26-27 (95)**

**CHEMISTRY Pg. 35-37 (85)**

"EHH! I only passed five of them?"

Kagome smiled, "The test is hard, very few will get more than eight passing. But this wasn't for that, the test was so I could narrow down job choices. I called during my break today, and you will be expected to be at Mademoiselle's Wedding Boutique at five, that's in two hours. Now, you will need to dress conservative and elegant. A blouse and skirt that goes past your knees, or pants, not jeans, pants; inch high heels or flats, and do your hair down, no pigtails. You can do your hair however you want after you get the job, but you want to dress to impress. She owns a wedding boutique, so dress for casual formal."

"Misa can do that! Misa's mom is a really elegant woman."

"...also, try not to say 'Misa', so much. Say 'I'."

"Oh! Yes Ma'am, I sometimes forget about that..." Misa blushed.

Kagome shook her head with a smile, "Try to remember, here is the address." Kagome handed the address to her and watched her stand and bow. "Good luck, Miss. Amane."

"Thank you!"

"Oh, Miss. Amane," Kagome stopped her before she left. "Send in the Shinichi brothers."

"Yes Ma'am."

**BANKOTSU**

**MATH Pg. 1-3 (85)**

**HISTORY Pg. 4-6 (75)**

**SCIENCE Pg. 7-8 (90)**

**GEOGRAPHY Pg. 9-11 (90)**

**LANGUAGE ARTS Pg. 15-17 (85)**

**SECRETARIAL Pg. 26-27 (80)**

**MILITARY SCIENCE Pg. 45-46 (100)**

**TECHNOLOGICAL STUDIES Pg. 47-48 (75)**

**JAKOTSU**

**GEOGRAPHY Pg. 9-11 (95)**

**LANGUAGE ARTS Pg. 15-17 (85)**

**BASICS IN BEAUTY Pg. 18-19 (100)**

**SECRETARIAL Pg. 26-27 (100)**

**PHILOSOPHY Pg. 28-30 (90)**

**CHEMISTRY Pg. 35-37 (100)**

**STATISTICS Pg. 41-42 (85)**

**BUSINESS Pg. 43-44 (90)**

Kagome heard the door slide open and turned to the two brothers as she finished writing on the board. She already erased Misa's scores. "Sit down please. I figured, as brothers you would want to be in here together, if I'm wrong, one of you may leave and I'll send for you in a moment."

"I'm happy with it!" Jakotsu smiled.

Bankotsu looked at the bored, "It's fine, what's with the scores?"

"The scores that were passing, are on the board behind me. These are the ones I looked at when choosing your job. Actually, I was worried about Jakotsu's reaction to his, but then, he seems to know a lot about style and fashion in general. Lettie's Fabric Emporium is a...well, fabric shop. She designs clothes and decorative things like pillows, curtains, even rugs. She is also─"

"A Décor Planner! She styled our home, mom is a Fashionista and every year she changes the décor of our house, or, if something big happens, she changes the décor. Like, my mom had another child, and when she found out she was pregnant, she changed the house décor."

Bankotsu laughed, "Which was a waste, Renkotsu accidently caught the living room on fire when he pulled a tablecloth that had a lit candle on it."

Jakotsu sighed, "Yeah, that wasn't a happy day, not at all."

Kagome smiled, "Sounds like a lively family. I'll assume, with a Fashionista for a mother, you are both aware of dress code for an interview?"

"YEAH! Dressing for Impressing!" Jakotsu grinned.

She laughed, "Yes, yes, Dress to Impress." She handed him the directions to the Fabric shop. "You are definitely in a different field than your brother...hope that doesn't bother you."

Bankotsu smirked, "Not in the least."

Kagome smiled as Jakotsu stuck his tongue out at his brother, "You will be going...here." Kagome handed him a piece of paper.

"...What? You have to be kidding me!"

Kagome laughed, "No, I'm not. Your credentials all point to Military potential and compatibility, you would be great in the military and after a while, you will start working your way up that chain, if you stay in that is. Also, think of it this way, in the Military, once you take the ASVAB, you choose your career. I've already spoken with the recruiter, and he has agreed to this as a school assignment for ONE week, and if you still want to stay, you are more than welcomed to."

Bankotsu stared at the paper, finally, he nodded, "I'll check it out. Mom would kill me if I turned tail."

"Sounds like someone I'd like to meet." Kagome laughed, "Raising her boys to be men, not cowards. I wish you both luck, now, did anyone come in while Misa was in here?"

Jakotsu nodded, "Yura did."

"Alright, send in Mr. Hitomi,"

"Yes Ma'am," Jakotsu ran out of the room, Bankotsu moved to follow while Kagome erased their scores.

"Miss. K, are you single?"

"...goodness, invited to dinner and asked whether I'm single, all in one day...I'm popular, aren't I. Yes, I'm single."

Bankotsu smiled, "Who invited you to dinner?"

"Mr. Rivers mother,"

"Eh? Near's mom...don't wear anything but white, that woman is a freak when it concerns cleanliness. I'm talking, sanitation overlord!"

Kagome laughed, "Don't jest,"

"I'm not, she really is. You know, my mom and her went to school, and mom told me that she would turn down every guy who asked her out, until this new guy came to school. He was an Albino, and she immediately asked him out. That woman hates color, she hates it. She didn't want to marry unless the guy was completely white, and this guy had the pale complexion, white hair and black eyes. She didn't want children either unless she was sure they would come out exactly like him, she wasn't so careful one night, and got pregnant; according to mom, she was blessed with her perfect albino son, Near, eight months later."

"...Oh my...hence the invitation specifying the 'white only' dress code."

"Well...looks like the only problem she'll have with you will be those gorgeous eyes of yours."

Kagome blushed, "Um...thank you...oh! Mr. Hitomi, please sit down. Good luck, both of you," She said, watching the brothers leave. Kagome forced herself to calm down, she always got so flustered when complimented by men, it was a curse, or at least, that's what she believed. "Alright, on the board are the subjects that you passed, I told Misa this too, not many ever pass more than eight subjects."

**HISTORY Pg. 4-6 (95)**

**GEOGRAPHY Pg. 9-11 (95)**

**LANGUAGE ARTS Pg. 15-17 (100)**

**BASICS IN BEAUTY Pg. 18-19 (80)**

**PHILOSOPHY Pg. 28-30 (100)**

**RELIGION Pg. 31-32 (90)**

"I understand."

"I called someone who had similar qualifications as you when she started out, and she told me to send you over." She handed him a piece of paper, "Ayame Ookami, have you heard of her?"

"Yes, she is the Lead Actress in the Sitcom, 'Behind the Scenes', she got married last month to that young prodigy Movie director, Kouga-what-his-face."

"Ah...green is such a beautiful color, but it doesn't suit you, Mr. Hitomi."

He blushed and looked aside.

"You will be meeting with her, she will explain your job, I will tell you this, Dress to Impress, but Kouga is there, and he is _very_ possessive. Make no false moves towards his wife. Also, she isn't interested in _anyone_ but Kouga; she is as possessive of him, as he is of her. I don't want them yelling at me because a fan boy tried tearing them apart."

"I would never! I'm not _in-love_ with her, or even _crushing_ on her. I respect and admire her."

Kagome grinned, "Then you'll be fine, good luck, and tell her 'Kagome said she needs to pay a visit sometime.' It's hard when friends get famous." She sighed, but smiled none the less.

"I understand, thank you." He bowed.

"Send Miss. Hirisaki in."

"Yes ma'am."

Once again, she repeated her earlier actions of erasing the bored. Checking her watch, it was almost three forty. Yura walked in and took a seat with a smile. The girl had a rather dark look to her, even though she really was a beauty, she seemed shady at heart. "The subjects you passed, with your scores next to them, are the ones I looked at when deciding your job, they are on the board behind me."

**MATH Pg. 1-3 (75)**

**BASICS IN BEAUTY Pg. 18-19 (95)**

**SECRETARIAL Pg. 26-27 (95)**

**ECONOMICS Pg. 33-34 (80)**

**CHEMISTRY Pg. 35-37 (85)**

**BUSINESS Pg. 43-44 (80)**

"Out of all those tests, I only past a measly six of them?"

"Not many can pass more than eight, so you are average, like most everyone who's taken the test."

"What about you? Did you ever take the test?"

"Yes,"

Yura looked expectantly, "Well?"

"Oh, I passed thirteen out of nineteen subjects."

"...shit..."

"Language, dress to impress, appropriate attire. You will be working for a Salon Specialist at 'Tokyo Spa & Salon', his name is Kohaku, he is Sango's younger brother, by three years I think, yeah, he's almost my age." She handed a piece of paper to Yura, "This is the address and other information, like when to be there. That's all, was there anyone who came in while you were waiting?"

"Humph, that short thing Shippou, and then Kikyou and the weird one,"

"...does the weird one have a name?"

"Yeah...Touta, I think."

"Oh, Mr. Matsuda...and who came in first?"

"...the weird one."

Kagome sighed, "Send him in please, and good luck."

"Thanks, but I don't need luck." Yura stood up and left. Kagome stared, but chose not to think much on the girl. "Mr. Matsuda, he's a good kid, nothing really stood out on his track record...being in the wrong place at the wrong time seemed to be the only thing he had going for him. But he really surprised me on the test."

**MATH Pg. 1-3 (95)**

**HISTORY Pg. 4-6 (90)**

**GEOGRAPHY Pg. 9-11 (90)**

**LANGUAGE ARTS Pg. 15-17 (95)**

**BASICS IN BEAUTY Pg. 18-19 (100)**

**CRIMINAL JUSTICE Pg. 23-25 (100)**

**SECRETARIAL Pg. 26-27 (100)**

**CHEMISTRY Pg. 35-37 (90)**

**BUSINESS Pg. 43-44 (95)**

"Miss. Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and turned to the boy, "Come in, sit down over here. The scores on the board behind me are your passing grades and there subjects."

"...nine out of nineteen...that means I missed ten subjects, so I failed more than half."

Kagome gave a forced chuckle, "D-don't put yourself down, the verdicts in and you did better than average, Mr. Matsuda."

His eyes widened and he jumped excitedly,_** "WAHOOO~!"**_ He laughed.

Kagome smiled at his enthusiasm, grabbing the paper with his information on it. "You'll be starting off as a Campaign Worker, hope that's okay. It's...um, Mr. Matsuda?"

"Oh, sorry," He smiled, sitting down before her. "Yeah, Campaign Worker sounds great!"

She beamed, _'If only all of my students were so...thrilled.'_ Kagome continued, "You will be working at Building C of Taisho Corps. Here are the directions and the time of the interview. Please send in Mr. Kitsune."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"...how many more? Misa, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kagewaki, Yura, Matsuda...that leaves seven more...and Mello and Matt won't be here till a little later." She erased the board and wrote down the scores for Shippou.

**MATH Pg. 1-3 (75)**

**HISTORY Pg. 4-6 (90)**

**SCIENCE Pg. 7-8 (95)**

**CRIMINAL JUSTICE Pg. 23-25 (90)**

**SECRETARIAL Pg. 26-27 (75)**

**CHEMISTRY Pg. 35-37 (100)**

**MILITARY SCIENCE Pg. 45-46 (80)**

**TECHNOLOGICAL STUDIES Pg. 47-48 (100)**

Turning, she waited until Shippou entered, and he did a few seconds later. "Sit down, Mr. Kitsune."

"Ah...call me Shippou please; I'm not really all that into my last name."

"I understand, Shippou, these are your passing scores and the subjects of those scores. These are the only ones I took into consideration when choosing your job. Here, these are the directions to the place where you will be having your interview, Tokyo Fire Department."

"Oh cool! Really?"

"Yes, but don't get your hopes up, you won't just walk in and be a fireman or anything. You'll start where all newbie's start."

"Oh, I know that. It say's three, does that mean tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow at three, you should dress to impress, the same as I've told everyone."

"Understood."

"Now, who else...oh, Miss. Kuromiko...send her in."

"Yes Miss. Kagome, oh, Kiyomi, Inuyasha and Miroku are also here."

"Wonderful."

She watched him leave and erased the board. "Four left, then Mello and Matt."

**MATH Pg. 1-3 (90)**

**HISTORY Pg. 4-6 (95)**

**GEOGRAPHY Pg. 9-11 (95)**

**SECRETARIAL Pg. 26-27 (100)**

**PHILOSOPHY Pg. 28-30 (90)**

**ECONOMICS Pg. 33-34 (90)**

**CHEMISTRY Pg. 35-37 (100)**

**BUSINESS Pg. 43-44 (100)**

"Excuse me, I'm coming in." Kikyou called softly as she entered, settling herself in the seat at the desk. "Those are my passing scores? Only eight out of nineteen, how demeaning."

"Eight is the average, not many pass more than that. Here is the information to the interview. I saw on your file that you have some medical experience when your mother asked you to be a stand in for a nurse. How was it?"

"I enjoy anything that involves helping others."

Kagome frowned, _'Sure...'_ She watched her read the paper, "You'll start at the bottom, just like everyone. Please send in the next person who came in after you."

"Understood, that would be Kiyomi."

Kikyou left, and she once again repeated the motion of erasing and writing. Looking to the clock, she sighed, "Four twenty."

**HISTORY Pg. 4-6 (95)**

**GEOGRAPHY Pg. 9-11 (95)**

**LANGUAGE ARTS Pg. 15-17 (95)**

**BASICS IN BEAUTY Pg. 18-19 (100)**

**SECRETARIAL Pg. 26-27 (100)**

**RELIGION Pg. 31-32 (90)**

**ECONOMICS Pg. 33-34 (90)**

**BUSINESS Pg. 43-44 (95)**

"I'm here,"

Kagome smiled at the student, "Miss. Takada, please take a seat. These were your passing scores and there subjects, these were the subjects I looked at when deciding on what job would be most suitable for you. How do you feel about journalism?"

"Oh, that sounds awesome!"

"Wonderful, your interview is tomorrow, and it's at two in the afternoon. Dress to Impress, Miss. Takada. Also, good luck, please send in Mr. Taisho."

"I will, and thank you."

'_Rinse, Wash, Repeat...'_

**HISTORY Pg. 4-6 (100)**

**SCIENCE Pg. 7-8 (85)**

**GEOGRAPHY Pg. 9-11 (95)**

**BASICS IN BEAUTY Pg. 18-19 (100)**

**SECRETARIAL Pg. 26-27 (100)**

**ECONOMICS Pg. 33-34 (95)**

**STATISTICS Pg. 41-42 (85)**

**BUSINESS Pg. 43-44 (100)**

"Oi! That bastard brother of mine wouldn't stop glaring at me all night last night after you got off the phone with him, what the hell did you say!"

"Hm..." Kagome thought back to the night before.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Listening to the phone ring, she smiled at the smooth tone of her handsome neighbors' voice. "Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome, your neighbor and Inuyasha's new teacher."_

"_**...the one who live with her little brother..."**_

"_Ah...and here I thought I was invisible."_

"_**I would be blind not to notice you, you and your brother are...unusually cheerful...it's hard to miss."**_

_Kagome smiled, "Yes, well...we find that...rather than looking at everything that's wrong in our life, it's less stressful if we look at the few happy things that happen to us."_

"_**..."**_

"_Sorry, I called for another reason then to chat. Your brother has chosen to take part in a little...assessment of sorts. He will be attending an interview with someone, getting a job, and for one week, he will see how difficult it really is. Since you are his guardian, I just wanted to inform you, this was his decision."_

"_**Where will he be working?"**_

"_Well, with his credentials, he would be perfect...as...i don't know...your assistant?"_

"_**That isn't even funny."**_

"_Well, it's only for one week, and I want him to return to school, so I need someone who will push him. So how about it 'big bro', you think you can push your brother to come back to school?"_

"_**..."**_

_Kagome smiled, she was enjoying this. "Is that a no? Well then, here I thought that...someone of your...caliber...would be more than capable of getting his kid brother to want to return to school for a proper education."_

"_**Woman, you would do best not to tread on my pride."**_

"_Oh my, is that what you call it? I call it cowardice, not even wanting to do this one favor for your own brother, that's weak, if you can't help him, you shouldn't take care of him. Send him back to his father and let an Adult care for a child, not another child."_

"_**...fine, send him to me. I'll make him regret ever joining the working world."**_

"_Yay! Thank you, please have a nice night." She smiled as he slammed the phone down and her line went dead. 'How fun...'_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Kagome smiled, "Oh, that...we just had a friendly discussion. The scores behind me are your passing scores with their significant other. This is where you will meet the gentleman for the interview, and this is tomorrow at four. He wants to meet with you at the Coffee house during his break. Dress to Impress, and good luck. Send in Mr. Hoshio."

"Right,"

She sighed, tomorrow, she was sure to hear from one of those two. Writing the next scores, she smiled.

**MATH Pg. 1-3 (100)**

**HISTORY Pg. 4-6 (90)**

**SCIENCE Pg. 7-8 (85)**

**GEOGRAPHY Pg. 9-11 (90)**

**LANGUAGE ARTS Pg. 15-17 (90)**

**SECRETARIAL Pg. 26-27 (100)**

**PHILOSOPHY Pg. 28-30 (100)**

**RELIGION Pg. 31-32 (100)**

**LOGIC Pg. 38-40 (90)**

**STATISTICS Pg. 41-42 (90)**

**BUSINESS Pg. 43-44 (90)**

"Miss. Higurashi?"

"Mr. Hoshio, you are one of four who have gone above the average eight classes. Most who take this test don't pass more than eight, you have passed eleven of the nineteen. Also, that little note at the corner of your test...I found something close, you'll have to work your way up though."

"I expected nothing less,"

Kagome smiled, "I hope you like kids,"

Miroku smiled, "Yes, I do. I hope one day to have a few of my own, with a loving wife, a home and a job."

"You seem to have quite the traditional dream there." Kagome handed him his paper, "I wish you luck. Are Mello and Matt here yet?"

"I do believe so, would you like for me to send them in?"

"Yes, both of them."

He bowed, "Yes, I understand."

Kagome watched him leave, erasing the board, she sat down before twirling the stick of chalk around her fingers. The two walked in and she smiled at Mello. "Allo~" She welcomed in Russian/

His eyes widened a bit. "I guess you spoke with my dad."

"Oh did I. I do hope that your mother is doing well, I also found out why you and Matt are so...close."

Mello clenched his hands tightly, but said nothing.

"I'm not going to say anything else on the matter, just, Cultural Studies was my major and favorite past time, not only in school, but growing up. I took cultural studies to the next level however, with my intense desire to learn, I also valued my time and self taught myself how to speak the languages of the cultures I studied. Thankfully, I studied Russian culture too...now, do you want to both see your results? Or one at a time?"

"Both," Mello answered.

"Whatever,"

Kagome smiled,

**MATT**

**MATH Pg. 1-3 (100)**

**HISTORY Pg. 4-6 (95)**

**SCIENCE Pg. 7-8 (95)**

**GEOGRAPHY Pg. 9-11 (100)**

**INTERNATIONAL LINGUISTICS Pg. 12-14 (75)**

**LAW Pg. 20-22 (85)**

**CRIMINAL JUSTICE Pg. 23-25 (90)**

**SECRETARIAL Pg. 26-27 (100)**

**LOGIC Pg. 38-40 (90)**

**STATISTICS Pg. 41-42 (90)**

**MILITARY SCIENCE Pg. 45-46 (85)**

**TECHNOLOGICAL STUDIES Pg. 47-48 (100)**

"These are Matt's credentials, his passing scores and the subjects that were passed; you actually only came in second to Mello out of all the students who took the test, although, I took note that that's how it usually is in class too."

**MELLO**

**MATH Pg. 1-3 (100)**

**HISTORY Pg. 4-6 (100)**

**SCIENCE Pg. 7-8 (100)**

**GEOGRAPHY Pg. 9-11 (100)**

**INTERNATIONAL LINGUISTICS Pg. 12-14 (100)**

**LAW Pg. 20-22 (100)**

**CRIMINAL JUSTICE Pg. 23-25 (100)**

**SECRETARIAL Pg. 26-27 (100)**

**RELIGION Pg. 31-32 (100)**

**ECONOMICS Pg. 33-34 (100)**

**CHEMISTRY Pg. 35-37 (100)**

**LOGIC Pg. 38-40 (100)**

**STATISTICS Pg. 41-42 (100)**

**BUSINESS Pg. 43-44 (85)**

**TECHNOLOGICAL STUDIES Pg. 47-48 (90)**

"Mello, out of nineteen tests, you passed fifteen of them. Both of you are outrageous!"

"**..."**

Matt paused his game, "How is that?"

"Because you're both throwing your lives away!"

Mello almost fell out of his seat in shock. "Who are you to worry about how we spend our lives? You are nothing more than a substitute teacher!"

"Ah...not true! I'm a Cosplaying Substitute Teacher!" She smirked at their surprised expressions. "Here, for you two. Pull your lives back together." She handed them both their papers. "Matt, you are an amazing tech, I saw your records and thought about putting the intelligent mind of yours to work. Law Enforcement seems like just the right type of job for you."

"The law doesn't like my type of computer savvy."

"Really, their looking forward to you. You'll start out as a Beta Tester and Support Tech. Sound good?"

Matt grinned, "Sounds easy."

"For you, I'm sure it will be." Kagome turned to Mello. "You, Mr. Big Shot, will be a Desk Jockey, under the same career track, Law Enforcement. It's really amazing, that the two of you, are both such genius's, yet in a school for delinquents. I'm positive, that the reasons you two have been sent here have been greatly exaggerated. This makes me confidant that you will both excel the expectations of those around you. I will give both of you one week starting the day you both start work, to decide whether or not you'll prove me right...or wrong."

The two stood up, looking between each other, they turned and left with their papers.

Kagome smiled, "They'll be amazing with some nurturing...I hope...they will trust me to help nurture them."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter two is up, it's like...three in the morning, I actually wrote this while watching Dragon Ball Z, lol.**


	3. Somethings Got to Give

**The Substitute Teacher**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi works as a Substitute History teacher and gets called to works at Shikon High School for Delinquents in place of the pregnant Sango Taijiya, and after a few days working there, she's more than ready to quit, until young Mihael Keehl throws a few insults and jabs in her direction, informing her that "she never had a chance". Now, Kagome is more than ready to show that no good, impolite and precarious boy, who goes by 'Mello', that she won't be so easily scared off...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairings: Kagome/? – Sango/? (Not who you think!)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Crime**

**Rated: M for Mature**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, this will only **_**lightly**_** touch on the subject of detectives, nothing else Death Note though, and nothing InuYasha. A completely different plot, an Alternate Universe, hope you all enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Something's Got to Give**

**-x-x-x-**

'_I can't believe I'm doing this on one of my days off,' _Kagome sighed, looking around at different outfits before looking down at what she wore. "No other choice though...I don't own anything _pristine_." She grabbed a nice two piece and a blouse before finding her way into the changing room. She dressed quickly, knowing what time it was, she wanted to grab clothes, leave and find her way to her students residence without a _red wine_ incident. Also known as, worst case scenario while dressed in all white. Stepping out of the changing room, she searched the store for a pair of heels and found a pair, pulling them on, a cashier followed her over to a mirror while some customers, both male and female, followed her with their eyes.

Kagome looked at the white dress suit in the mirror she stood before, it was elegant, nice, and...all white. Kagome sighed, "I'll buy it, thanks. I'm going to wear this out, so..."

The cashier nodded and snipped the tags before ringing the price up. Kagome paid, looking at the white strappy heels she wore and frowning.

"Are you going to a wedding?"

Kagome sighed, "You would think, but no. I'm just going to dinner to meet one of my student's parents. She insists nothing but white be worn..."

"A dress code for a teacher/parent meeting?"

Kagome nodded, "That sounds like...Mrs. Rivers."

"You know her?" Kagome asked as she paid the price.

"Uh, no...not really 'Know'...nobody _knows_ Mrs. Rivers, they just do what she says." She laughed, "Good luck, and make sure nothing happens from here till you meet her. She spots dirt like a Hawk spots a rabbit."

'_...ah...I'm nervous.'_

**-x-x-x-**

_~Twitch~_

"Nai...Mello,"

_~Twitch-twitch~_

"Earth to Princess Peach!"

Mello snapped, "Damn it! What!?"

Matt grinned, "Sorry Mell's, I would normally leave you be, but the guy up front is looking for you,"

Mello growled, "What the hell for!? I've already filled his damn coffee cup three times; anymore coffee and he'll have a damn heart attack with the amount of sugar he continuously adds to that shit!"

"I wouldn't let L hear you say that..."

The two boys turned with surprised looks on their faces, **"...Near?!"**

Near stood in a white silk button up and white silk pants, with white socks on and no shoes, twirling a lock of his equally white hair as he stared the two boys over curiously, "I'm surprised...I never expected you to be so loud...well, maybe that's not the right word...bothersome?"

Mello sneered, "What the hell are you doing here, did you quit the class too and find a job here with that stupid tests help?"

Near raised a brow, "No...I got a job here almost four years ago...though...I never had to fill up L's coffee cup."

Mello's face burned red in anger and humiliation. "F-Four years ago?"

Matt frowned, "That would have made you thirteen...impossible, that's too–"

"Young?" Near interrupted, "...Matt and Mello are smart; surely both of you know that when a diamond containing the four C's is presented, in perfect color, cut, caret and clarity, greedy hands will go beyond the law to obtain it...even if they represent...the law."

Matt frowned, "There are five C's."

Mello and Near turned to the red head.

"Yeah...Color, Cut, Clarity, Caret and Cost...or Crime...depending on which side of the moral compass you're on." Matt somewhat muttered the last part of his statement, but both heard him.

"Interesting...Matt has a unique way of thinking." Near returned to twirling his hair, "Matt and Mello understand though, yes?"

The two understood what the Albino meant. The police used Near, they found out he was a genius, and utilized that.

"Then what the hell do I have to do to get out of being his personal lap dog!?"

"...good question, ask Matt. I seem to recall he has personal experience in that particular field..." Near watched the blonde's face turn a darker shade of red, Matt didn't seem to be paying him much mind. "I guess...if you were to...accidently see a case file, and solve it...that would help...or randomly comment on one thing or another...while he's briefing. Keep your ears open, and your mouth shut, until you can talk to him personally. Good luck...Mello," Near turned and left the two staring after him. One curious, the other confused.

"Nears not so bad, is he..." matt said as he turned his game off and pocketed it.

Mello closed his eyes and rubbed them, "No...I guess not, but Sheep Boy is still fucking maddening to listen to!"

Matt laughed as Mello stormed off.

**-x-x-x-**

Misa blushed at the woman standing before her. She herself was dressed in a black pencil skirt and white blouse, black heels and her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. "Wah...S-sugoi...you look beautiful! Mi...ah, I mean, I'm envious. You're going to sparkle at your wedding." Misa berated herself mentally for the almost slip up of saying 'Misa' in reference to herself.

The woman turned and smiled, "You think so?"

"Yes, you're gorgeous..."

The bride-to-be blushed, "Oh wow, thanks! I'm so excited..."

"How long have you and your fiancé been together?"

The woman smiled fondly at the ring and sighed, "One year and seven months, actually...I'm so happy, it couldn't be anyone else."

Misa watched the woman; she was glowing with something Misa was foreign to. She had never seen it before, this happiness, innocence, beauty... _'Misa wants to be a bride...'_

**-x-x-x-**

InuYasha snarled at her brother, "Why the hell do I have to do this?!"

Sesshoumaru massaged his temple, "Because you are the secretary, I am the boss, you are the pawn, I am the King, you do as told, I tell...understood?"

"NO!"

Sesshoumaru walked up to the young man and woman across from him, "Excuse us, go ahead with the preparations, have the lady be the focus for the photo-shoot." Sesshoumaru took her hand in his gently and brought it to his lips, "She's our goddess, let the world know." A soft kiss, he let it fall from his hand before straightening and leaving the two models and photographer alone. He practically dragged his brother to the elevator as he kicked and screamed. "Silence!"

Inuyasha stumbled into the elevator and went to yell when the elevator shut only to be backhanded by his elder brother.

"I will not say it again," Sesshoumaru sent him a chilling look, "You are to treat the models here with respect, they are not here to be verbally slighted by some delinquent pup who can't even stay in school!"

Inuyasha blushed, "I can stay in school if I want to! I chose not to!"

"You ran away!"

"I—"

The elevator doors opened before he could add anything and he stared after his brother as he left swiftly with his graceful stride.

'_...Damn...'_ Inuyasha left back to the photo-shoot to do what he'd originally been told to do.

**-x-x-x-**

Mello stared in shock at the file he'd been looking at. _L_ had stepped out, leaving the file behind. Mello took the advice offered by Near, and was shocked to say the least.

'_Up rise in death toll at Tokyo Central Hospital...what is this...'_

"Mello?"

His hands closed the file immediately and he turned to see Matt standing curiously behind him. "Ah, I was...uh, what are you doing here?"

Matt frowned, "We work together, and I came to get you for lunch. What is that?" Matt eyed the file curiously.

"Some murders...I was just...looking."

Matt nodded, "I'll go on ahead, you can meet me across the street at the subway."

Mello nodded and watched as Matt left. Quickly, he turned and started reading over the file, the victims at the hospital on the list were all unnatural causes of death. They had all died in ways they _shouldn't_ have. They all had similar things in common...age...sex...and doctor. Though, Mello assumed that the police might not know that, since the names were different...but the doctor...Mello knew her personally. She had recently gotten married...Dr. Gail...recently changed to Dr. Kirokawa. He knew her...because she was his mother's doctor. _'Mom!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared up at the large mansion; it was five forty-six. She was early. Since she wasn't sure if she should walk up and knock just yet, she remained standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Miss. Higurashi is early."

Kagome turned and watched as Near stepped up to her. She hadn't even noticed the car that had pulled up behind her. "Where were you on a weekend?"

"...work...I work part time at the police bureau."

Kagome looked surprised, "Goodness, really?"

"Do I have a reason to lie?"

Kagome frowned, "No, I guess not. I was afraid traffic would have been worse, so I left earlier than I needed to, but...I didn't want to be too early, so..."

"Miss. Higurashi is strange, you can just go up and knock. Mother prefers early than late. As it stands, the time has already shortened with our talk; you are now three minutes from six."

Kagome's eyes widened and she made to run up the stairs, it was difficult in heels, but she managed. Stepping up to the door, she made to knock when Near stepped by and opened it for her.

"Come in, please." He walked in and started twirling his hair, eyes glancing at the marble floor as he looked at it in thought. "My mother should be here soon..."

"She's not here yet?"

"No, it seems not."

Kagome frowned, "But you didn't even look,"

"No need. The floor has a mark from someone's shoe...judging from the angle, I'll assume they were running towards the kitchen, probably a maid, mother won't be pleased."

Kagome looked down; she hadn't even noticed the black sliver of rubber on the ground.

"You can follow me, I'll show you to the sitting area."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed as not even ten minutes after Near left to clean himself up, a woman with stunning looks walked in. She had platinum blonde hair that looked almost white, curling down her back, and her eyes were such a dark shade of blue, they looked black. Dressed in a stunning white figure fit evening dress with white stilettos gracing her feet, a white nail polish on both her toenails and fingernails, not to mention the frost white mascara that tipped her lashes...she was stunningly beautiful, almost to the point that Kagome was about ready to say she wasn't real. A goddess, perhaps? She was sinfully pretty...

"Oh, Mrs. Rivers...yes?"

The woman smiled charmingly, "You are correct in your assumption. Please, step this way, a word about my sons attire before we commence with dinning."

Kagome stood quickly as she followed the woman. She saw Near watching from the reflection of a vase she'd passed, but thought nothing of it.

Following the woman inside her office, she watched her point to a table where a large case sat, clicking it open, Kagome felt her eyes widen at the large collection of money. "Mrs. Rivers, I would hope this isn't rude of me to presume, but are you trying to may me to let your son break dress code?"

"It isn't a matter of trying. I can do this and be nice, or make sure you never work in Japan as anything but a prostitute or call girl. Your choice,"

Kagome smiled, closed the case and turned to face the woman, "I won't be staying for dinner, Mrs. Rivers...I expect to see your son dressed in the correct attire, or the consequences will be far worse than what you could offer up. I will make sure your reputation for blackmailing and bribery is known to the public...that will of course, be both your name, and your husbands and sons...good day." Kagome bowed and left the room. She stopped where Near was sitting on the steps of the staircase and walked over to him, sitting down beside him on the step, she smiled, "Near...did you know that she was going to do that?"

He looked away and took hold of a lock of his hair, twirling it as he zeroed in on the blinds, looking at nothing really interesting.

"I understand if your mom wants you to wear white, but I want you to wear the school colors. If you have to dress at school and leave your uniform there, changing to go home, then do that. You can use the nurses room or boys changing rooms...understood?"

Near nodded.

"You aren't in trouble, far from. After meeting your mother, I have a better understanding of what you yourself must be putting up with. Your house is beautiful, and your mother gorgeous. You yourself will grow to be very handsome in time. I will have a _new_ uniform...not yet _bleached_...waiting in the nurse's office for you Monday morning." She stood and walked to the door. "See you at school on Monday."

Kagome left the Rivers Manor and made her way home, happy to see Sango sitting in her living room. Souta was still out, no doubt. "Hey,"

Sango smiled, "How was your dinner date with Madam Rivers?"

Kagome frowned, "You didn't take the money, did you?"

"...Mm...yeah, I did...but for a different reason."

"What reason?"

"...I put it to the school. I figured if she was going to bribe me with the money, I'll give it to the school for new books, and better equipment. I let Near wear the uniform, it didn't really bother me all that much, but the fact that she was bribing teachers to let him did. Uh...also, unlike you, I don't know the entire world...she could easily make my life a living hell. Also, I'm going on a trip...out of town."

"Sango, you know Ayame would get you a job in a heartbeat!"

"..." Sango sighed.

Kagome shook her head, "What did you mean you're going out of town? You are pregnant, first of all..." Kagome paused.

Sango smiled, "And second of all?"

"...no..." She shook her head with a frown, "Nope...I only have a first of all." Kagome furrowed her brows in thought, "I'm not sure how to react to that; I always have a second of all."

Sango laughed, "I'll be fine. I'm going to be with a friend."

"I'm a friend, take me with you~!" Kagome got on her knees and placed her head on her best friends lap. Sango ran her fingers through the ravenette's hair.

"How are my students?"

"...well, they're quiet!" Kagome smiled. She'd been working at the school since Wednesday, where she'd divided them up in groups of those wanting to work and those wanting to learn, then tested the ones who wanted to work after school, on Thursday, they came back for their test scores and job information, then Friday, they left for interviews. Some would have Saturday and Sunday off, and only just start working on Monday, others would work on Saturday, get Sunday off and then start back up on Monday. Either way, in one week, she expected a five hundred word report from each of them.

Sango's hands stopped abruptly and she stared in wonder at Kagome. "Quiet?"

Kagome laughed, "Well, _quieter_...now that I cut the class down to half."

Sango didn't seem to register what she'd said at first, and looked at Kagome for a little more to go off of.

"I decided to kick the ones not there to learn...out. They were given a test to see where best they'd be suited in the working field, and should be at their interviews right about now. Tomorrow they should start working, and one week from then, they'll hopefully be back in class with a little bit more knowledge of what the world is really like."

"...you sent my students to work?!"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, but they were the ones who wanted to...half stayed behind."

Sango sighed, "Which ones left to _work_?"

"Ah, the Shinichi brothers, Amane, Mello and Matt, Matsuda, Shippou...uh, Taisho...Hitomi, Hirisaki, Takada, Hoshio...Kuromiko..."

Sango frowned, "You saw their records, right? Matt's and Mello's...and Matsuda...their stories cashed in, but didn't check out. Not with the disciplinary committee."

Kagome frowned, "What exactly happened?"

Sango shrugged, "I don't know, but since Mello and Matt came to the school, the class listened only to Mello for the most part, and actually, he study diligently, made all passing grades, like Near, Mello and Matt shouldn't be there. Matsuda has bad luck, he is the furthest from a delinquent...no one will tell you about their pasts though...they trust...no one."

"I see," Kagome felt her phone buzz in her pocket and stood up, pulling it out of her pocket, she frowned, not recognizing the number. "Hello?"

A broken voice, terrified, soft and whispered, came from the other end of the call. _"...help..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three, I hope you all enjoy...I wonder who called her...hm...tell me what you guys think, nyan!**


End file.
